Katy and Matt are playing a card game. Katy has $6$ cards. Matt has $5$ more cards than Katy. How many cards does Matt have?
Answer: To find how many cards ${\text{Matt}}$ has, we start with the number of cards ${\text{Katy}}$ has, and add ${5\text{ cards}}$. $?$ $6$ $5$ Matt's cards Katy's cards 5 more cards ${6} + {5} = {\Box}$ Let's add to find the total number of cards ${\text{Matt}}$ has. $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ ${6} + {5} = {11}$ ${\text{Matt}}$ has ${11}$ cards.